Devil Town
by jaimiee
Summary: When she was younger, she had a lot of dreams. She wanted so much, and thanks to her parent’s money, she got it all. Well, most of it anyway. BL
1. I Want To Save You

.

When she was younger, she had a lot of dreams. Brooke Davis, fabulous actress, beautiful model, fashion designer. She wanted so much, and thanks to her parent's money, she got it all. Well, most of it anyway.

She's experienced the fashion world, and partied with the rich and famous, so now what she wants is simple.

She wants to design a new spring line, but she can't, She hasn't seen a doctor yet about the wrist she thinks is fractured.

She wants to take a walk and clear her head, but she can't. Somebody might see her face, shaded purple and blue.

And she wants to kill her mother.

The silence in her large Tree Hill home is deafening and Brooke wishes a certain best friend was there to keep her company. Especially now.

She'll have to see them all tomorrow, before the funeral of one of Lucas's player's. They're all supposed to meet at Haley and Nathan's and leave together. The sick thing is that if the guy who robbed her had been successful, they'd be at her funeral.

**I can make anything, out of 'might have been'. Will tomorrow bring, all into light?**

She wakes up early, unable to sleep. The sunrise shadows play tricks on her, and she runs to her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sheds her clothes and steps under the stream of boiling hot water. It burns her skin and makes her bruises ache but she stands there for a while, letting it numb her. She doesn't want to feel like this anymore.

She shows up to Haley's house 10 minutes late in a black knit knee-length dress and oversize dark sunglasses that cover eighty percent of her face. Everyone turns around and stares at her when she shuts the front door behind her and she wants to hide from all their sad and solemn faces. She hates funerals.

Lucas and Peyton are the first to walk over. She tells him how sorry she is but takes a step back when he moves to hug her.

"She fell down the stairs." Peyton says quietly, explaining Brooke's actions. It's only now that Lucas starts to see the bruises on her arms, neck and shoulders that she tried so desperately to cover up.

"Take off your glasses." He says lowly, staring at her.

"No." She replies stubbornly.

"Brooke."

"Don't freak out." She says as she pulls the glasses slowly off her face. His eyes register shock and anger as her black and bruised eyes come into view.

"Who…who did this to you?" He says softly, bringing his hand gently to her face.

"She fell. I told you, didn't I?" Peyton interjects.

"Do you really believe that Peyton?" He says, looking at her skeptically. "I don't, not unless you fell and landed on someone's fist. And what about the handprint on you're shoulder?"

Peyton Sawyer feels overcome with jealousy. Her fiancé and her best friend. Isn't this day supposed to be about Quentin? And if anyone is going to get extra attention it should be her and Lucas, right? But there's a tug at her heart and she can't believe what's happened to her Brooke.

She's also a little pissed that she didn't realize it sooner.

Lucas is still staring at Brooke and it's making her insanely uncomfortable. She wants to run and hide. Being alone and scared is most likely better than this.

"It's not a big deal Luke. I'm fine." She says.

"You don't look fine." Lucas retorts.

"Well I am. So can we go now?"

Then the last person Brooke wants to see stomps slowly down the stairs.

"Aunt Brooke Aunt Brooke!" He says, the little boy's mood instantly changing. She pulls on her sunglasses quickly, grazing her wounds and wincing, still smiling at the young blonde, forgetting about the older, brooding one still staring at her.

"Hey Jimmy Jam." She says sadly, picking him up and pulling him close even though it hurts like hell. "How ya' feeling buddy?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I missed you Aunt Brooke."

"I missed you too."

Jamie brings his hand up to Brooke's face and grazes her cheek with one finger.

"What's underneath the sunglasses Brooke Davis?" He says, with a cute frown.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." She says, putting him down.

**I can't see anything, in the dark but then. Your reflection brings, all into light.**

Thankfully, when Haley and Nathan come over, they're too preoccupied with the death of a close friend to realize what's happening. As the group walks out to their cars, Brooke overhears Haley say something that sticks in her mind and brings her back to junior year of high school,

"Things are about to change here, I think. This is where it all changes."

_I've been having major writers block lately, so if this sucks don't be mad. Review, let me know. Anyway thanks for reading, even if you don't leave a review. I'm one of those writes who obsessively checks her story views._

_disclaimerrrr- I lie a lot. So if I said I owned One Tree Hill, I probably wouldn't believe me._


	2. Konstantine

She's late

She's late.

She's never late. And Haley can't help but wonder what's been going on with her best friend as she delays the steak dinner she made another 10 minutes. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Jamie sit at the dining room table.

"I think you should move back to Brooke's, just for a little." Lucas says to Peyton after 15 minutes of silence at the table.

"What? Lucas, why?" Peyton asks.

"Just for a little Peyt. I mean, she seems…different. Maybe she's not taking the 'you moving out' thing so well. I think she needs her best friend."

"Yeah, I guess." Peyton starts, getting cut off by the front door slamming.

There's an overwhelming tightness in her head when Brooke realizes everyone is staring at her.

"Hey." She says quickly and quietly. "There was, um, traffic."

Lucas knows there's no traffic in Tree Hill.

**You talk too much, maybe that your way of breaking up the silence, that fills you up.**

A little while later, they all sit around the table eating Haley's slightly cold food.

"Lucas and I are moving back in Brooke." Peyton says casually and both Brooke and Lucas's faces register shock.

"What?" Lucas says. "Peyton, that's not what I meant."

"You said she needed help." Peyton whispers. "Well now she'll have twice the help."

"No, Peyton really, I'm fine. I don't need you guys to move back in. Go be a happy family." Brooke insists warmly.

Peyton has their stuff packed the next day.

"I really don't get why I'm here." Lucas mumbles as he drops the last box.

"Because I need you here." Peyton replies. " I don't want you out there in your own house alone when we're supposed to be engaged Lucas."

Later on as Lucas showers away the sweat and dirt from the day's events, Brooke barges into the bathroom.

"Brooke!" Lucas says, turning around to face the wall of the shower instead of the clear, slightly steamed up glass door.

"What?" She says, grabbing her toothbrush. "This is my house."

"So, I'm not the one who insisted I move in. Plus you use to barge into my bathroom all the time when we lived together."

Yeah, but that was for a different reason." She laughs, and the sound is foreign to her. "Anyway, it's not like I've never seen you naked. Actually, I've seen you naked dozens of times." She states, even though she know exactly how many times she's seen him.

"Well." Lucas starts, slightly blushing as he shampoos his hair. "That was a long time ago. Which means you obviously think about it a lot if you remember so well."

"Shut up." She says, grabbing his towel off the rack and walking out.

"Brooke? Brooke!" He yells. "She totally just wants to see me naked again." He laughs to himself.

Maybe this thing won't be so bad, she seems happier when she has company. He likes to make her happy.

**There's never any place, for someone like me to be totally happy. And I'm running out of clock but that ain't a shock. Some things never do change.**

He watches her later, sleeping on the couch, Project Runway on in the background. Her t-s shirt rides up and he can see the handprint on her stomach and the giant bruise coming around from her back. He's mad. At himself, for not saving her like he promised. At Peyton, for not realizing the truth. At the guy who did this to her.

He sits down next to her on the couch and she moves to put her head on his pajama-clad lap. He stokes her hair and her soft skin, wishing he knew what to do.

"Luke?" She mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me? Now that I'm ugly?"

"You'll never be ugly. And even if you were, I'd still love you. I guess I'll always love you.

"Good." She mumbles, nestling her head further into his lap. "Me too."

_I'm so sorry about not updating. I've been super busy with school and stuff, but I'm trying to update this again and 'Fever' by Monday. Review please!_


	3. That For Me

"Wake up."

"Brooke, wake up!"

Peyton's voice sounds a little more aggravated each time she lightly shakes the brunettes shoulder.

"Go away" Brooke mumbles as she rolls over. Peyton stomps her foot and walks out the door. "Fine, be late for work, what do i care."

Work? She's her own boss, not like she's going to be fired anytime soon. Plus, she hasn't been to the store since...

Since she was brutally attacked.

Violated.

Scared.

Brooke is strong, always has been, always will be, but some things are just to much. She has a hard shell, but there's a side of her barely anyone can see.

Where she's fragile, breakable, restless, damaged.

Lucas sees it.

**Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it**

**Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it**

**Cause you got my heart in a headlock**

**You stopped the blood and made my head soft**

**And god knows, you got me sewn**

He slowly opens the door that Peyton slammed just a few minutes ago and steps toward her sleeping form.

"Brooke?"

"Mmhmm.."

"I made waffles."

"Gimme two minutes."

That's the Brooke he knows. She's different, but the same. Inside, she's waffle loving and happy, bubbly Brooke. Lately she's been scaring him, with the moping and the bruises, but he deserves it. He deserves to be afraid of losing her.

Lucas isn't stupid, he can figure out what happened to her. He just hopes it didn't go as far as he thinks it did. Its gives him chills to think of anyone touching her that way, but him.

He knows he takes her for granted, but he can't help it. He remembers when Brooke was the difficult one, and he loved it, now it's Peyton who always needs the attention and the love, so there's no room left for Brooke.

And sometimes he cant help but stray away.

**I can't do the way**

**I can't do the talk**

**I can't be your friend**

**Unless I pretend**

His thoughts are all over the place as he shuffles back to the kitchen and sits down across from Peyton.

"She'll be out in a minute."

"Yeah, of course she wakes up for you."

"You know Peyton, this attitude of yours is really unflattering. Can't you see your best friend is in pain? She needs you! And your walking around like its no big deal. How could you believe that shit about her falling down the stairs. Some nasty fall right? That gave her hand shaped bruises and marks all over her body?"

Peyton sits, stunned at this outburst, and she thinks of something as quick as she can.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just didn't want to believe s-something so horrible h-happened to my b-best f-friend." She sputters, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bullshit." Brooke whispers to herself as she rolls over in her bed, having heard the whole conversation. Her body aches, her heart aches.

Maybe one more day in her room will help.

**this is a filler, and i know, and i'm sorry, but it's been a verrrryyyy long time for me, and re-reading this story gave me a little inspiration. hope it doesn't suck, reviews would be nicee =]] lyrics are from sewn, by the feeling.**


	4. Stop Me Now, I'm Not Ready

This is the day. There's no use denying it.

Brooke Penelope Davis is going to man-up. She's going to go back out into the world, fix up the store, and get back on her feet. Because nobody will keep Brooke Penelope Davis down.

"Is it bad," she says to her self in the bathroom mirror "..that I've said this speech to myself every morning for four days?"

Maybe today can really be the day...

"BROOKE!"

Maybe not.

"BROOKE!" Peyton yells again from the living room.

Brooke smoothes down her hair and pulls on a nearby sweatshirt, then walks slowly into the living room despite Peyton's urgent call.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Why are you wearing that...?" Peyton says, staring at Brooke's top half.

Brooke looks down to the sweatshirt she has on and shrugs. It's Lucas's Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt, the one she had practically lived in during high school.

"Oh...I don't know Pey it was the closest thing to me so i just put it on, it isn't that big a deal...what did you call me in here for anyway?"

"Phones for you." Peyton says, her tone clipped.

Brooke grabs the phone off the coffee table and and and presses it gently to her face, avoiding her bruised eye. Her expression turns defeated as she talks to the person on the other end and when the call is over she slams down the phone with a thud. Lucas, drinking a cup of coffee looks up at the noise.

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?" He asks. He had recently started using his old nickname for her. He had explained to Peyton that he wanted Brooke to feel pretty instead of broken.

"Nothing. That was Milli. She says I need to come back to the store today because Victoria's coming in tomorrow night."

"I'll go with you if you want." He offers.

"No, you really shouldn't Luke, It's-"

"I'll go with you."

Peyton keeps her eyes on the television but her head is spinning.

Today really is the day.

**you've got a heavy heart i'm sure **

**are you restless? are you ruthless?**

**are you ready for this, are you ready?**

**I'm gonna give give everything i've got**

The car ride to Clothes over Bros is a quiet one. Lucas pulls up to the store and moves to get out of the car until he notices Brooke is frozen.

"Brooke?" He asks quietly.

She's barely breathing, eyes staring straight ahead. She can't do this. She wants to run home and curl up in her covers and shut her eyes until the world outside her bedroom door disappears.

"Brooke. Get out of the car, you look fine."

"Okay." She says, but doesn't move.

Lucas leans over and opens her door, then gives her a slight push. She lifts her legs out and from then on they have a mind of their own. Leading her up to the door , she opens it and stands, frozen again, in the doorway.

The place is a terrible mess. Racks are knocked over, clothes strewn everywhere. Lucas comes up behind her and touches her waist, making her jump.

"What..." he gasps "What happened?"

He isn't stupid, and he can put the pieces together. Brooke doesn't have to tell him that someone came in, looking to knock over the store, and Brooke just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Brooke." he says softly.

She turns slowly and looks him in the eyes.

"Tell me. Please tell me that this didn't go as far as I think it did."

"I don't know what-" She begins.

"You know what I mean." Lucas grits through clenched teeth, hands balling into fists at his side.

"He-" Brooke starts, her voice breaking, "He tried... His hands were on me. All over me and I...I tried, I screamed and, I think he just wanted ti take the money and run." She explains. She keeps her eyes on the floor and the tears are slowly falling out of her eyes.

Lucas pulls her into a hug and holds her tight. "I'm so sorry. Im so sorry Pretty Girl." He whispers over and over again. Her whole body is shaking and tears are spilling over onto her face.

"Sorry for what?" She sputters.

"For not saving you. Like I promised." He says. He strokes her hair and breathes in her scent.

They slowly pull away from each other, just a few inches, and the inevitable approaches. They connect and the kiss is slow and deep. Brooke's lips are soft and Lucas is gentle, just the way they remember each other. He begs for entrance and she allows him to deepen their kiss. Lucas holds her close and rubs her back as she relaxes in his arms. The world has disappeared, and for now Brooke has forgotten that they're in her store, the one with all the glass windows. The one with a Haley James Scott strolling by and peering in.

Shit.

**forget the night life**

**oh you're my favorite thing about this town**

**so come with me, i'll take you home**

**and you can stay the night**

**if you cross your fingers**

Lucas takes Brooke home, promising to come back later and clean up the store. Brooke is quiet the whole time. She's a shitty person, she really is. She always promised herself she would never hurt Peyton the way Peyton had hurt her. She felt dirty.

Lucas tucks her into bed at home, passing Peyton twice without looking her in the eye. He's on his way back to the store when he gets a text from Haley.

"Come over. We need to talk."

The worst four words in the entire English language.

He pulls up to Haley and Nathan's house and hesitates outside the door. He's about to dig his own grave. Lucas finds Haley in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looking angry.

"Hi Hales." he says "What's going on?"

"How could you?" She says, not looking up at him.

"What?"

"Why can't you ever just make a choice Luke? Why do you have to keep hurting them. You know they dont deserve it, and you don't deserve either of them." Haley yells.

"I know! You don' think I know that?" He yells back. "I just can't. I don't know. Maybe I rushed into this whole Peyton thing. Shit Haley. I just don't know what to do."

"Yeah well you better figure it out. Or you wont have either of them."

Lucas leaves, he doesn't want to hear this. He heads to the store and cleans everything up as best as he can, making sure to erase all traces of Brooke's intruder. When he finishes, it's dark out and he figures he should he should head home. His girl...girls, will be worried.

When he gets home he finds Brooke and Peyton passed out on either ends of the couch. There's an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a couple of shot glasses on the coffee table. He pours himself a shot with what's left of the bottle and sits down on the couch in between them. He tips the glass back and the alcohol burns his throat.

He is so royally fucked, and not in the good way.

----------------

**welll hi theree. i know it's been like literally forever but here i am with another chapter of what i think is a pretty good story. i know this storyline is so worn out by now but i though i'd give it a try anyway. pleaseeee review. lyrics are from cross your fingers by the summer set, i don't own shit. 3**


End file.
